Patent Document 1 (JP2004-171952A) discloses technology for routing electrical wires under the floor of a vehicle such as a hybrid car, to connect, for example, devices that are provided in a rear part of the vehicle, such as a high-voltage battery, and devices that are provided in a front part of the vehicle, such as an inverter and a fuse box, to each other. The plurality of electrical wires are inserted into a metal pipe that is provided with a shielding function as well as the function of protection from interference by foreign objects. Also, a flexible shielding member that is tubular and is constituted by braided wires or the like is connected to an end portion of the pipe, and portions of the electrical wires, the portions being led out of the pipe, are enclosed by the flexible shielding member. Since it is easy to bend the flexible shielding member, the flexible shielding member is useful when electrical wires are to be bent to be routed and connected to devices.
Also, Patent Document 2 (JP2011-146228A) discloses technology for shielding electromagnetic noise, and when the plurality of electrical wires are electrical wires of different types such as a powering electrical wire through which large amount of high-voltage currents flow and an electrical wire for a low-current system, and there is the risk of the plurality of electrical wires being mutually or unilaterally affected by electromagnetic noise therefrom, the inside of the pipe is divided into a plurality of insertion spaces by partition walls, and the plurality of electrical wires are individually inserted into the plurality of insertion spaces in order to prevent the electrical wires from being affected by electromagnetic noise.